


Abash

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's not the first time Steve walks in on Bucky with a guy, but it is definitely the worst.





	Abash

Here’s the thing. Steve had walked in on Bucky necking a few men in their brief time together as roommates, after Steve’s Ma had died but before Bucky’d gone off to join the war. It hadn’t been a big deal. Most of the time Steve could slip right past into the bedroom without disturbing either of them, and it was only when the other guy left that Bucky would see Steve’s shoes by the door and know he was home. He apologized for it every time, but Steve waved it off, just glad that he never saw anything. They were kissing, and there was the occasional hand on someone else’s ass, but that was the extent of it.

That’s probably why Steve was wholly unprepared for what he walked in on.

Tony was bent over one of the workshop’s tables, his sweats in a pile on the floor. His legs were spread wide, and Bucky was on his knees behind him, hands on Tony’s ass spreading him wide, with his face buried in him. If that wasn’t enough, Tony was moaning Bucky’s name and begging to be fucked.

Steve blushed so hard he felt like his head was about to catch fire, and tried to back up. Only he’d already walked out of the elevator, and the doors had closed behind him. He hadn’t expected that, so when he bumped into the metal he dropped what he had been holding which included but was not limited to: Clint’s quiver (for restocking), Natasha’s widow bites (which had been covered in goop the last fight and now didn’t work), the team’s earpieces (another casualty of the goop and they needed to be resynched), and Steve’s suit (some weird ray gun from an amateur, Steve was ashamed).

Needless to say, dropping all of that made a racket. One loud enough that Bucky jerked back and stared at him, his mouth and chin wet with spit. Tony was looking at him too, trying desperately to even out his breathing-- but his lips were red and swollen and he was still panting.

“Um.” Steve glanced down at the pile and fumbled for the elevator button, eyes stuck to the couple in front of him even though all he wanted was to look away.

“Hey Cap,” Tony said, affecting normalcy.

Bucky laughed and wiped at his face, standing so Tony’s butt was out of sight.

“Your elevator isn’t working,” Steve said, voice strained.

“Jay?” The doors opened behind him.

He backed up on autopilot, and glanced at the heap of equipment again. “We can uh- deal with that later?”

“Good idea Steve. Go away,” Bucky said, one hand on Tony’s back.

“I’m trying,” he said desperately and finally-- _finally_ \-- the doors closed. “Jarvis what the _hell_ was that about? Why did you let that happen!”

“I believe Agent Barton would call it a ‘prank’.”

Steve glared at the ceiling. “You’re evil, I don’t care what Tony says.”

“I forever endeavour to achieve supervillain status.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
